


She Calls Her Red (Yeah Yeah Yeah)

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demisexual Castiel, Demonization of a Female Demon, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's run into something potentially worse than what she's running <i>from</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Calls Her Red (Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Anna met Ruby once, and Ruby was _different_. She could smell the scheming, could sense the survival tactics, but she knew Ruby was no ordinary demon. Ruby still felt, still wished for something lighter, sweeter, softer than Hell and demons and the callous disregard for anyone but themselves inherent to both.

This demon is nothing like that. This demon may as well have the blood of innocents dripping from her lips. She’s a parasite, and Anna can smell the sin on her like a particularly clingy fragrance. She’s self-indulgent and saccharine.

She’d be sexy, if she were human, if she weren’t as inclined to rip your skin off as to rip your shirt open. Maybe her vessel was, maybe, before the smoke filled it and the fungal rot of demonic possession infected it.

Anna meets black eyes with her own clear hazel; grace or not, she’s very fond of them, of her vessel in general.

“Who are you? I think I might know you, Red.” The eyes are narrow and the voice jeers.

“You first.” Anna may be kind, but she’s no fool. Names are powerful. Information is important.

“Nobody knows my name anymore, and nobody’s gonna. Call me Meg or shut up and leave.”

Belligerence isn’t something Anna’s unfamiliar with in demons, but this demon has got a chip on her shoulder a mile wide. Once upon a time, she would have saved her: now, she mostly wants to smite her before she can speak again.

“All right…Meg. Stick with Red, then.” Meg smirks. “… _Ugh_. Don’t even ask, I won’t answer.”

“No worries, Red, I can tell you’re all natural. Carpet and drapes, identical, I bet.” A black eye winks. It’s unnerving.

“Can it, demon. What’re you doing here? No one else has found me.”

“Me? What’re _you_ doing here? Empty warehouses are _our_ fare, usually. Angels are more the dark alley and grassy field type, if I recall.”

“Angels are after me.” Anna clamps her lips shut. She hadn’t meant to give that away so easily.

“Those pansies? You look like a walking, talking lightning bolt, Red, who’s gonna get _you_?”

“ _Castiel_ ,” Anna says, reflexive, angry. She’s still smarting from his betrayal, from what he left her to. Give her half an hour with him and he’ll never go back to Heaven again if she’s got anything to say about it. Giving too much away again, honestly, being human has loosened her tongue just a bit too much.

“The eye candy traveling with Dumb and Dumber? A traitor? Hmm. Wouldn’t have guessed that.” Meg sounds much more intrigued than offended, but what else Anna would have expected from Lucifer’s kin, she doesn’t know.

“Yeah, nobody ever thinks it about good ol’ Cas. Such a sweet face, y’know?” Anna rants, and Meg licks her lips; distracted by the way Meg’s smoke reacts to her venting, Anna stops abruptly.

“I do know. Prettiest little angel I ever saw…” Anna recoils at the _lust_ in Meg’s voice. A demon and an angel? _More_ than frowned upon. Castiel’s not the type, and even if he were, Anna doesn’t remember even his _slightest_ want for _anyone_.

Then Meg turns a pensive, wondering gaze upon her. “…Present company excluded. Hey, Red, what say we get togeth—”

Anna misses whatever the end of that question was, vanishing the moment Meg opens her mouth.

It nearly costs her her life for the third time this week.

Next time Anna sees that abomination, she’s toast.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer that I don't ship Meg/Cas at all and don't think it's remotely canon, but Meg _does_ have canonical lust for Castiel (and perhaps Sam, but who knows, she's all about _power_ when she assaults).


End file.
